


30 Worlds, Episode VI: Charlie's Good Fortune

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [6]
Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: Returning to the World of Shake It Up, the crew of the Enterprise must, this time, investigate a girl's diary entries to her sister for clues to defeating the A.I.C.





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds, Episode VI: “Charlie's Good Fortune” _

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the Disney Channel series _Good Luck, Charlie_

Created by Drew Vaupen and Phil Baker

 

 

“Scarlet” character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan-fiction series _The Scarlet Saga_

Written by Ben10Man on FanFiction.net

 

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds _..._

 

 

_In our last episode, the crew of the refitted_ Enterprise _traveled to the World of Kim Possible to assist the teen hero and her boyfriend/partner, Ron Stoppable, rescue two people from the clutches of the Army of Inter-universal Chaos: Possible's parents, Timothy and Anne. They were eventually assisted by reformed former super-criminals Drew “Dr. Drakken” Lipsky and Shelly “Shego” Godfrey-Lipsky._

 

_After the successful rescue of the Doctors Possible, Ron proposed to Kim, who accepted. The next morning saw another marriage proposal—this time, William officially proposed to Sofia. With her acceptance, the Disney Princesses finally declared Sofia worthy to join their circle._

 

_At the same time, William was ordained a prince by the Disney Princes. His visit to the World of Kim Possible marked a turning point in William's adventure, however, as it was revealed that William was actually born in Enchancia, Sofia's homeworld—Master Yen Sid deciding to have William raised in the “real world” because of his destiny to defeat the A.I.C._

 

_Shortly thereafter, at Ron and Kim's engagement party, Kim's erstwhile rival, Bonnie Rockwaller-Senior, gave birth in the Possible house. Witnessing this, William decided to invoke the “Paramount Protocol,” a stealth wedding protocol designed by Yen Sid, and officiated Ron and Kim's impromptu nuptials._

 

_With Ron and Kim now officially husband and wife, the_ Enterprise _made its way back to the World of Shake It Up, but to a different part of it..._

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

Ronald Stoppable laid gasping for breath in the bed in his quarters on the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_. The red-haired woman was similarly winded. “That sure was spankin',” the woman said. “Well worth the wait, K.P.,” Ron said. “That is, if I can still call you that.”

 

Kimberly Stoppable, Ron's new wife, smiled. “Professionally, I'll still be Kim Possible,” she said. “But when I'm alone with you, that will be a whole other story.” Ron and Kim leaned to kiss each other. But, before their lips met, a voice came on the ship's communications system.

 

“ _Ron and Kim Stoppable, please report to the Bridge for world mission action briefing,_ ” it said. “Give us a few minutes to shower and get dressed, E.R.I.N.,” Kim said. “ _Acknowledged,_ ” E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence system said.

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , William Edwards and Princess Sofia I smiled as they listened to the exchange between the Stoppables and E.R.I.N. They then looked around at the members of the Bridge crew as they went about their duties.

 

 

At the helm/navigation console, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Alex Russo were piloting the ship through the waves of dimensional energy while Sgt. Tamora Calhoun was running a diagnostic on the ship's offensive and defensive systems. Calhoun's husband, Fix-It Felix, Jr. was performing a similar diagnostic on the engines and propulsion systems.

 

 

“William, may I have a word with you before the Stoppables get here?” a voice from over his right shoulder said. William looked over and saw Vanellope von Schweetz, the ship's counselor. “Sure, Vanellope,” William said.

 

 

Vanellope followed William into the Ready Room just off of the Bridge. The two then sat on the couch next to a painting of the _Enterprise_. “What do you want to talk about, Vanellope?” William asked. “I just wanted to know how you feel about the revelation of your true origins,” Vanellope said.

 

 

During the _Enterprise_ 's mission in the World of Kim Possible, Sofia and childhood friend/mentor Princess Scarlet revealed that William was truly born in Sofia's homeworld, the kingdom of Enchancia. William turned to look out the viewport as the dimensional waves parted.

 

 

“Like I said to Sofia and Scarlet when they told me, I have very few memories of my early years,” William said. “However, I believe that Master Yen Sid had a good reason to separate me from my birth family and birth world. At least, I now have friends like you to speak to about this and other developments, should they arise.”

 

 

“That's why we're here,” Vanellope said. “ _William, the Stoppables have arrived on the Bridge,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “All senior officers to the Briefing Lounge. Tinka, you have the Bridge,” William said as he and Vanellope stood from the couch. “ _Understood,_ ” Tinka Hessenheffer said.

 

 

 

In the Briefing Lounge, William sat in his customary place at the table as the Bridge crew gathered around him. “Rocky, CeCe, you remember the Duncan family, right?” William said. Raquel “Rocky” Blue and Cecelia “CeCe” Jones nodded.

 

 

A couple of years before, Teddy Duncan and her mother, Amy, were mistaken for a mother-daughter dance team at O'Hare Airport and ferreted off to the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ set. After the confusion was resolved, Rocky, CeCe and Teddy became friends.

 

 

“Well, the Duncan family is why we're back in your world, you two,” William said as he tapped a control on the keypad in front of him. A holographic projection formed of Teddy, giving one of her customary video diary entries to younger sister Charlotte, or Charlie. It culminated with her traditional send-off, “ _Good luck, Charlie_.”

 

 

“Master Yen Sid received a premonition that all of the video diary entries are being targeted by the A.I.C.,” William said. “Why?” Isabella asked. “Presumably, because there is something in one or more of those entries containing a property that we need to beat the A.I.C.,” William said.

 

 

“So, there is no Key from this visit like us,” Isabella's boyfriend, Phineas Flynn, said. “Exactly,” Commander Meap said. “From what Master Yen Sid has told us, there is something encoded into at least one diary entry that may reveal some weakness in the A.I.C.”

 

  
“That is why we are here,” William said. “We must locate where the diary entries are and how many of them contain what we need.”

 

 

“Rocky, CeCe, as you have had the most contact with the Duncan family among us, you will be on the away team with me, joined by Alex, Sgt. Calhoun and Candace,” William continued. “Meanwhile, Sofia will supervise the operations here on the _Enterprise_. Any questions?”

 

 

“ _I have one,_ ” a voice called out. The holographic projection of the Duncan video diary switched to a projection of a blond-haired young man. Jeremy Johnson, the ship's cook, smiled before saying, “ _I need to know what the Duncans like to eat, just in case they need to come aboard for protective purposes._ ”

 

 

“I'll find out for you, Jeremy,” CeCe said. “ _I'll be waiting, CeCe,_ ” Jeremy said. “Well then, since we know our roles, let's go to work,” William said. “Dismissed.”

 

 


	2. Chapter One

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

William was in the transporter room with Rocky, CeCe, Alex, Sgt. Calhoun and Candace when Sofia ran into the room, her face ashen.

 

 

“William, I just received a Priority-Omega message from Yen Sid,” Sofia said. William stopped his pre-deployment checklist and turned to look at Sofia. “What is Priority-Omega?” Rocky asked. “Someone close to William's adopted family has died,” Calhoun said.

 

 

“Who is it?” William said. “Your father—or at least, the man you know as your father,” Sofia said. William fell to his knees and began to cry. Even though he now knew of his true Enchancian heritage, William still held intense feelings for the people he knew in “the real world.”

 

 

“I'm sorry, William,” Sofia said. “Thank you, Sofia,” William said as they embraced. “I know how you feel,” Sofia said. “I've never told you—or anyone—this, but when my father died twelve years ago, I felt the same way you are now.”

 

 

“Sgt. Calhoun, take over command of the away team,” William said as he began to remove his equipment belt and stored it back in its locker. “Aye, sir,” Calhoun said. “On behalf of the crew, I would like to offer my condolences on your loss. Your adopted father raised a great man.”

 

 

“Thanks, Tamora,” William said as he and Sofia walked out of the transporter room.

 

 

 

A couple of hours later, William and Sofia were in the ship's lounge, which William had taken to calling “Totoro's Tree,” after the Japanese animated film character. “What can I get you two?” Jeremy said. “Something non-alcoholic, but strong,” William said. “Make it a double,” Sofia said.

 

 

“I have just the thing,” Jeremy said. “Just let me whip it up.” As Jeremy turned to gather ingredients, William looked at Sofia. “Sofia, I want to thank you for standing by me during this. You didn't have to, though,” he said.

 

 

“William, I am your fiancee,” Sofia said. “It is my _job_ to stand by you through the good times and the bad. As it is yours to do the same for me.”

 

 

“ _Sickbay to Totoro's Tree_ ,” a voice called out. “This is Jeremy. Go ahead, Isabella,” Jeremy said. “ _Are William and Sofia there?_ ” Isabella asked. “We're here, Isabella. What's going on?” William asked.

 

 

“ _I was running a scan of the DNA signatures of all known A.I.C. members, and came across something that I think you should see,_ ” Isabella said. “We're on our way,” Sofia said. “Sofia, out.”

 

 

William turned to Jeremy. “Keep working on those drinks, Jeremy. I have an eerie feeling that we'll be needing them,” he said. “Will do, William,” Jeremy said. William left the Totoro's Tree as Jeremy began to mix the drink.

 

 

In the _Enterprise_ 's Sickbay, Isabella was double-checking the results of her scan when William and Sofia walked in. “What's the word, Isabella?” William asked.

 

 

“William, during my scan, I found a direct familial DNA match between a member of the A.I.C. and a highly-placed member of the _Enterprise_ crew,” Isabella said.

 

 

On the display screen near where William, Sofia and Isabella were standing, two DNA signatures appeared. William turned away from the monitor as markers on the two signatures became linked by tracer lines. “You've gotta be kidding me!” Sofia said.

 

 

“What's wrong, Sofia?” William asked. “Remember when I told you about that sorcerer that kept trying to steal my Amulet back at Royal Prep?” Sofia asked.

 

 

“Yeah, I remember,” William said. “Lord 'Cee-dric,' right?” “Yeah, that's the one,” Sofia said. “Well, look who Cedric's son is.”

 

 

William turned around to see the name of the highly-placed member of the _Enterprise_ crew who matched Cedric's familial DNA. William felt queasy, then gasped out “Ced...Ced...Cedric's my father?!” William then fell to the deck when he saw the legend next to the DNA strand: “Edwards, W.”

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben10Man on FanFiction.net provided me with the majority of dialogue in the confrontation between William and Scarlet that appears in this chapter.

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

William felt himself being helped to his feet by Sofia and Isabella. “William, there is something you must know,” Sofia said. “Cedric killed Scarlet's father. If she learns of this, it may strain the relationship between you two.”

 

 

“Sofia, I'll handle that when the time comes,” William said. “ _William, this is Scarlet. I'd like to speak with you for a moment,_ ” Scarlet said. “On my way,” William said. “Looks like it has come.”

 

 

 

On the Bridge, Scarlet stood waiting, having dismissed everyone. The doors onto the Bridge slid open, revealing William. “Where is everyone, Scarlet?” William asked.

 

 

“I have learned that your biological father is Cedric,” Scarlet began in an icy tone. “That is true, or so it seems,” William said.

 

 

Faster than his eye could register, William felt Scarlet pin him against the bulkhead. “I'll be honest. I don't trust you right now,” Scarlet said. “Your father is the reason that I lost mine. He's the reason I became who I am today and trained Sofia and my little sister. I'll help you fight for the 30 Worlds, but my trust is something you'll have to earn back.”

 

 

“I understand,” William said. “Believe me, if our positions were reversed, I'd be saying the same.” “Because of this, as Sofia's guardian, I am declaring that the wedding between you and Sofia shall not occur until my say-so. Furthermore...” Scarlet started.

 

 

Scarlet then turned to the nearest E.R.I.N. audio receiver. “E.R.I.N., unless the contact is related to the mission or is by my prior approval, please restrict William's access to Sofia until further notice from me and me alone,” Scarlet said. “ _Very well, Princess Scarlet,_ ” E.R.I.N. said, a tone of reluctance in her voice.

 

 

Scarlet then turned back to William. “I'm sorry, William. But as Sofia's guardian, I have to protect her from people like your father. You're not like him, but I still can't trust you right now,” Scarlet said before walking into the turbolift that William had used.

 

 

“Scarlet, if it means anything to you, you can take all the time you need to think things over,” William said. Scarlet did not respond to this; she merely tapped a control to close the turbolift door, leaving William alone and dumbfounded on the Bridge.

 

 

“ _Calhoun to_ Enterprise _,_ ” a voice called out. “ _Enterprise_ _._ Edwards, here,” William said after a moment. “ _Captain, we have all of the Duncan diary tapes,_ ” Calhoun said. “ _We're ready to return to the ship._ ” “All right, come on home,” William said. “However, before we proceed further, bring the away team and any of the senior officers you encounter en route to the observation lounge—except for Sofia. There is something we must discuss.”

 

 

“ _Aye, aye, sir. Calhoun, out,_ ” Calhoun said.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, Calhoun, Rocky, CeCe. Alex, Candace, Felix and Tinka into the room. “Please be seated,” William said. As soon as the senior staff were seated, William took a deep breath.

 

 

“As you probably know, it was recently revealed by Princesses Scarlet and Sofia that I am truly from Enchancia,” William began. “What you _don't_ know and must now be told is that my biological father is a highly-placed member of the Army of Inter-universal Chaos.”

 

 

“And not just that,” William continued as he rose to his feet. “This particular A.I.C. member is responsible for reprehensible crimes...including the murder of Scarlet's own father.”

 

 

William leaned down and tapped a control. A projection of Cedric appeared over the observation lounge table. “This is Cedric, former court sorcerer to King Roland II of Enchancia. In the years prior to our first meeting, Sofia and Cedric had many encounters, including uncountable attempts by Cedric to steal Sofia's Amulet of Avalor.”

 

 

“After giving up on the Amulet, Cedric turned his quest for power to Cinnibar, Scarlet's home kingdom. Scarlet's father was killed by Cedric, turning Scarlet into the woman we know her as today,” William added.

 

 

“William, where are Scarlet and Sofia, anyway?” Felix asked. “I'm getting to that, Felix,” William said. “As a result of this new information, Scarlet has invoked her right as Sofia's guardian to cancel our wedding and limit my access to Sofia to mission-related or pre-approved contact only.”

 

 

“Furthermore, Scarlet has requested—and I have approved—a leave of absence for her to think things over,” William said before sitting back down at the head of the table. “With that out of the way, let's get back to the mission at hand.”

 

 

William turned to Calhoun and Rocky. “How many diary entries were you able to gather?” William asked. “250,” Calhoun said. “The rest were lost through damage suffered during a Duncan family holiday vacation two years ago.”

 

 

“Teddy and Amy were hard to convince of our sincerity, but eventually they came around,” Rocky said. “Good,” William said. “Scan the videos into the _Enterprise_ computer and have E.R.I.N. run every algorithm she can muster on them. With any luck, we can find something we can use.”

 

 

“Will do, William,” CeCe said. “I'll be in my quarters,” William said. “Sergeant, you have the conn. Dismissed.” The senior staff stood from the table and left the observation lounge.

 

 

 

A few hours later, William was reading a book in his quarters when E.R.I.N.'s voice came on the comm. “ _William, Sofia is standing outside. Scarlet has cleared her_ ,” E.R.I.N. said. “Send her in,” William said as he sat his book down.

 

 

The doors slid open, revealing Sofia. “Scarlet told me about your confrontation on the Bridge,” Sofia said as she ran to hug William. “Is there anything I can do to help convince her?”

 

 

William shook his head “no.” “Sofia, this is something I must do on my own,” William said. “If anyone other than I tries to convince Scarlet of my sincerity or my not being like Cedric—I mean, my father—she will not accept it.”

 

 

“I understand,” Sofia said. “I hope you can succeed.” William smiled, said “I hope so too,” then kissed Sofia. Then, after Sofia left his room, William began to cry.

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

 

_Personal Log, William Edwards, Mission Day 1,075._

 

 

_It has been three days since the identity of my biological father was discovered. Scarlet still has me on a tight leash, owing to the past between her and Cedric. As a result, I have not had much—if any—contact with Sofia._

 

_Also, I have been racking my brain trying to find a way to prove to Scarlet that I am nothing like Cedric. Hopefully, I can find a way soon._

 

 

William tapped the “store” control on his electronic diary and put it in his private safe. “ _Sofia to William,_ ” Sofia said.

 

 

“Go ahead, Sofia,” William said. “ _We've discovered something that may interest you. Please come to the observation lounge,_ ” Sofia said. “On my way,” William said.

 

 

William stood from his chair, straightened his shirt, then exited his quarters.

 

 

In the observation lounge, Scarlet glared at William as he walked in and sat in his customary place. “What did you find, Sofia?” William asked.

 

 

“In fifteen of the diary entries, Charlie Duncan is gesturing to a specific corner of the frame,” Sofia said before tapping a control near where she sat. On the holographic projection at the center of the table, Charlie gestured to the upper-right hand corner of the frame.

 

 

“Upon closer examination of the frame in those fifteen entries, E.R.I.N. located a micro-dot,” Ferb Fletcher said. The projection zoomed in on a small black dot. “Upon analysis and combination of the information on the fifteen dots, we found this.”

 

 

The diary entry was replaced by a satellite view of Earth. A blinking red dot appeared on the globe. “Route the coordinates to my starfighter,” William said. “I'm going down there.”

 

 

“And I'm joining you,” Scarlet said. “Scarlet, you don't have to do this,” Sofia said. “She does,” William said. “Since my true parentage was discovered, Scarlet has been observing me as I try to earn back her trust. It is essential that she continue to do that. Sofia, please keep an eye on us. Dismissed.”

 

 

 

William's starfighter cut swiftly through the clouds. In its cockpit, William and Scarlet were monitoring their approach to the mysterious location. “We're approaching the interception point,” Scarlet said, checking her boards. “E.T.A.: 5 minutes.”

 

 

“Acknowledged,” William said. Scarlet turned to William. “William, while I still do not trust you, I must apologize to you for the way I treated you on the Bridge. I should have confronted you in your quarters or in some other, less-public, place,” she said.

 

 

“Scarlet, as Sofia's guardian, you are well within your rights to do what you feel you must to protect her. Like I said on the Bridge, if our positions were reversed, I would say and do exactly as you have,” William said.

 

 

“Thank you for saying so,” Scarlet said. “You keep acting like that, we'll be friends again before long...and just maybe, you'll get to marry Sofia, after all.”

 

 

William smiled. “I hope so,” he said. “We're nearing a radar scanner's outer range. Going to stealth mode.”

 

 

William flicked a switch, deactivating all but the starfighter's most essential systems. “Bringing her in on anti-grav propulsion,” William said. The starfighter bounced as its anti-grav thrusters made contact with the ground.

 

 

William tightly gripped his Amulet of Astris. “We'll need all the help you can provide, Amulet. So don't fail me now,” William said. The Amulet glowed green. A flare of light then resolved into a familiar face. “Ryu, it's good to see you again,” Scarlet said.

 

 

Ryu Hayabusa nodded at Scarlet. “It will be good to fight alongside you once more, Scarlet,” he said. Ryu then turned to face William. “Is this the one who summoned me?” Ryu asked.

 

 

“Ryu, this is William Edwards, the Avatar of the wizard Yen Sid,” Scarlet said in cool introduction. “I am serving him on his mission to save thirty imperiled worlds from the Army of Inter-universal Chaos.” “You must not trust him based on the way you identified him,” Ryu said.

 

 

“I recently learned that William's biological father is Cedric, the man who killed my father,” Scarlet said. “As a result, he has to earn my trust once again.”

 

 

Ryu turned to face William, his hand resting on the hilt of his _katana_. “William- _san_ , if Scarlet- _hime_ - _sama_ does not trust you, _I_ do not trust you. I shall fight alongside you two, but if you do even one thing to harm her, I shall kill you where you stand,” Ryu said. “Do we understand each other?”

 

 

William bowed to Ryu in a gesture of obedience. “You have my word, Hayabusa- _sama_ ,” William said. “No harm shall come to Princess Scarlet while I am present.”

 

 

“Now, let us go forth,” William said as he activated his tactical sunglasses. “The locator signal embedded in the Duncan diary entries is close by.”

 

 

William, Scarlet and Ryu began their trek forward.

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

William led Scarlet and Ryu through a forest en route to wherever the locator signal was leading them. “It appears to be a fort of some kind,” William said. He reached into his equipment pack and pulled out a small red pole.

 

 

“ _Hayate Maru_ ,” William said before pushing a small button on the pole. It became a silver sword with a red hilt. “Let's tread carefully,” Scarlet said. “Without a doubt, the A.I.C. will have some high security protecting whatever—or whomever—is held in this facility.”

 

 

Holding the Hayate Maru sword at the ready, William led Scarlet and Ryu through the brush.

 

 

 

Back on the _Enterprise_ , Sofia was speaking to Vannelope. “Vannelope, I'm concerned about William and Scarlet,” Sofia said. “William's been trying so hard to find a way to prove that he's nothing like his father, and I fear it may lead to him doing something harsh.”

 

 

Vannelope nodded. “I understand where you are coming from, Sofia,” she said. “However, remember Scarlet and Cedric's past. Cedric killed Scarlet's father and turned Scarlet herself into a cold, calculating warrior whose trust is hard if not impossible to earn. William is going to have to find that out the hard way.”

 

 

“That's what I am afraid of,” Sofia sighed.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, William, Scarlet and Ryu found themselves staring at the wall of the A.I.C. fortress. “I'll climb up there using my staff and find a way to send you a line or other way in,” William said. “Just wait here. I'll be back as fast as I can.”

 

 

William turned the Hayate Maru sword into a grapple gun and fired it into the underside of a nearby guard shack which was, fortunately, empty. As William began to ascend the wall, Ryu turned to Scarlet. “Do you think he'll pass the test, Scarlet- _hime-sama_?” he asked.

 

 

“For all our sakes, Ryu- _san_...Sofia included...I hope so,” Scarlet said.

 

 

William landed on the other side of the wall but saw no A.I.C. resistance. “William to Scarlet. I am on the other side of the fence, but have encountered no enemies yet,” William said into his communicator. “What is your suggested course of action?”

 

 

“ _Proceed to the location of the Duncan locator signal,_ ” Scarlet said. “ _There, you will prove your worth to me. Scarlet, out._ ”

 

 

William stood silently for a moment and thought about the meaning of Scarlet's words. But, shaking his head, William plowed on.

 

 

 

William finally reached his destination. Prying a metal door open with his staff, William found a young blond-haired woman. “Are you all right, miss?” William asked as he put his staff back in his utility pack.

 

 

“I will be, thanks to you,” the woman said. “By any chance, would you happen to be William Edwards of the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_?” “Yes,” William said. “You must take me to Princess Scarlet at once,” the woman said.

 

 

“Wait a minute,” William said. “We are not moving from this spot until you tell me who you are.” “All right,” the woman said. “I'll tell you en route.”

 

 

“Fine with me,” William said. He gestured for the woman to follow him to where Scarlet and Ryu waited for him. “I am an ally of Scarlet's from the 23rd century. My name is Carol Marcus,” the woman said. “I am a science officer aboard the _USS Enterprise_ under the command of Captain James T. Kirk.”

 

 

“Well then, Dr. Marcus, let me get you to Scarlet and Ryu. They're waiting for you,” William said. “Hayabusa's here too?” Marcus asked. “Yes,” William said. “Then we'll have no trouble,” Marcus said.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, William and Dr. Marcus regrouped with Scarlet and Ryu. “Charlie, you made it,” Scarlet said. “Whoa, whoa, wait a minute,” William said. “Her name is Carol Marcus.”

 

 

“Actually,” “Marcus” said, “I took the name Carol Marcus to avoid detection where and when I come from. My real name is Charlotte Duncan.”

 

 

“Wait a minute,” William said. “You're really the Charlie Teddy filmed all those diary entries for?”

 

 

“Yes,” Charlie said. “I come from a future where the Army of Inter-universal Chaos has taken over the multi-verse—a future that resulted from Scarlet's forbidding you and Princess Sofia from being married.” Scarlet gasped.

 

 

“You mean to tell me that by protecting Sofia...I am condemning trillions of people to either death or servitude under the A.I.C.?” Scarlet said, an aghast look on her face. “Yes,” a voice called out.

 

 

A bright light forced William, Scarlet, Ryu and Charlie to cover their eyes. It resolved into Yen Sid. “Since Sofia is the Key from the World of Sofia the First, any event that would have a negative impact on her life would weaken her to the point that her Key power would either be suppressed or destroyed altogether, as it was in Charlie's future,” Yen Sid said.

 

 

“In the future Charlie comes from, the _Enterprise_ indeed succeeds in gathering all thirty Keys. However, due to the circumstances currently unfolding, the Grand Key is ineffective against the Great Leader's armada, and the _Enterprise_ is destroyed with all hands lost,” Yen Sid continued. “The A.I.C. either destroys or enslaves every single dimension.”

 

 

“I was able to escape to the past thanks to Yen Sid's power,” Charlie said. “When I arrived here, I immediately resolved to change the one cornerstone event in the A.I.C.'s rise to power in my future: your forbidding William and Sofia to be married. They must be wed, with or without your consent if they must. If not, everything and everyone everywhere _will fall_.”

 

 

William held up his hands. “Everyone, we must discuss this back on the _Enterprise_ , where all the players in this story are present,” he said. So, William said his farewells to Ryu before he returned to William's Amulet. Then, he, Scarlet and Charlie got back into William's starfighter for the ride back to the _Enterprise_.

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

Back aboard the _Enterprise_ , Sofia was in the command chair when one of Meap's pilots came on the comm. “ _Princess Sofia, this is Landing Bay. Captain Edwards' starfighter is on final approach and requesting permission to land_ ,” the pilot said.

 

 

“Permission granted, Landing Bay. I'm on my way,” Sofia said. “Kim, you have the Bridge.” Kim nodded, then moved to sit in the command chair as Sofia left the Bridge.

 

 

 

In the Landing Bay, William got out of his starfighter first, then helped Scarlet and Charlie. Sofia came running into the bay. “What happened down there? Who is this?” she asked, gesturing to Charlie. “Follow me to my quarters, and I'll explain,” William said.

 

 

 

As soon as William, Sofia, Scarlet and Charlie had arrived in William's quarters, Scarlet shook her head. “Sofia, I owe you an apology,” she said. “For one thing, I should have listened to you about William. I now believe that since William was not raised by Cedric, he did not inherit Cedric's tendencies.”

 

 

“Second, this young woman--” Scarlet gestured to Charlie. “--comes to us from a future where, as a result of my forbidding you and William from getting married, the Army of Inter-universal Chaos defeated us and enslaved every dimension.”

 

 

“How?” Sofia said. “Your happiness is the energy that drives your Key Power, or so Yen Sid says,” Scarlet said to Sofia. “By forbidding your union and claiming to protect you, I was really weakening your Key Power to the point where once combined with the other 29 Keys, you would be ineffective against the Great Leader...thus leading to our destruction.”

 

 

“As a result of this new information, I shall order E.R.I.N. to restore William's unrestricted access to you and inform King Roland that the plans for your wedding shall be allowed to resume,” Scarlet finished. “ _Confirmed,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

Sofia looked at Charlie. “And who do I have to thank for this information?” Sofia asked. “This is the Charlotte Duncan that came from that terrible future,” William said. “That future may still happen,” Charlie said. “I must be allowed to work aboard the _Enterprise_ in order to ensure that, without a shadow of a doubt, the future I came from cannot and _will not_ come to pass.”

 

 

William nodded. “Mr. Duncan, it is a pleasure to welcome you aboard the _Enterprise_ ,” he said. “I'll take you to the Bridge and register you before showing you around.”

 

 

 

Several hours later, after William had shown Charlie to her quarters, he was visited again by Yen Sid. “William, as your business in this world is once again complete, I have your next destination,” Yen Sid said.

 

 

“Where is it?” William said.

 

 

 

 

An hour later, William strode onto the Bridge, where Kim was in the command chair and Charlie was working alongside Calhoun at Tactical. “Alex, set course for the World of High School Musical,” William said.

 

 

Alex nodded, then set to work. Finally, she smiled. “Course set and on the boards, William,” she said. William looked at Charlie, who smiled back. “It's good to be part of a family again,” she said.

 

 

William smiled himself as he relieved Kim. “Alex, activate the deviator,” William said. “Yes, William,” Alex said.

 

 

As the _Enterprise_ entered a dimensional hole, William sung a single line from a song from _High School Musical_ :

 

 

“ _This could be the start of something new..._ ”

 

 

 

_To be continued in:_

 

30 Worlds, Episode VII: “You Are the Music in Me, Part I”

 

 


End file.
